The Hidden Kingdom
by Yakamidara
Summary: AU. Deidara lived a normal life, more or less. One day he finds a strange ring and everything changes as he is sent to an isolated island which is still in the Medieval times. How will he survive this harsh change in his life? Touture, SasoDei, yaoi and some other stuff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, I've had this idea for a long time now and I decided to bring it into life. It's going to be a long story, but I'm promising it's going to be worth it! :D So, enjoy!**

* * *

The school was only some meters away, Deidara had to run against the strong wind to arrive on time before the bell rang. He looked up at the clock over the school entrance and it showed ten to half past nine, he had made it.

Deidara got heated up bit for bit on his way up the stairs to the second floor. The steps were worn after many decades with teenagers that had walked up and down on the start of the day, in the breaks and in the end of the day. Now it was mud and water traces all the way from the entrance to second floor, and up to third floor too.

On his way to the lockers they looked at Deidara, forgetting what they were doing and stared. His blond hair was soaking wet, his shoes and clothes too. But that wasn't what they stared at. It was his palms, his handmouths.

"They just don't know anything about art, un" Deidara muttered to himself. It had been like this ever since he started high school. The looks, the whispering and the glaring when he passed them. But today he didn't mind, he was getting used to it.

Deidara made his way to the lockers in the end of the long hallway. Some of them were smashed, others just had marks and stickers from many years of use. When Deidara started in this school his locker was the most unharmed and cleanest of them, but now it had the word _freak _written all over the door.

He twisted the lock to it showed _0505_, opened the door and laid the lock on the highest shelf. His locker was as messy as always, which meant no one has been able to find out the code. Deidara took out math and history, which were the first classes on Tuesdays. He took his bag off his shoulder, laid it on the floor and opened it. The books were wet, some more than others. Deidara took them from the wet bag and laid them in his locker. And replaced them with the books for today, threw the bag back on his shoulder and went over to the classroom. Most of his so called classmates were already sitting in front of the door to room 24, on the door hang a laminated poster where it stood today's schedule:

_**Tuesday**_

_08:30-09:30 – Math_

_09:30-10:30 – History_

_10:30 – Break_

_11:10-12:10 – English_

_12:10-12:40 – Science_

_12:40 – Break_

_13:00-14:00 – Art_

Right when Deidara smiled to himself a bit the bell rang and everyone made a line behind him, who still stood in front of the classroom door. He could feel their eyes on him and hear their whispering and giggles. And of course Deidara had forgot his fingerless gloves at home. One of his "classmates" grabbed his left wrist and lifted his arm up so everyone could see one of the handmouths.

"Let go, un" Deidara said through clenched teeth.

"And what happens if I don't?" the boy teased, but his confidence fell when he saw Deidara's smirk. Before the boy could do anything, Deidara grabbed wrist and let the handmouth open and bit. A scream could be heard through the hall and people began gather around. About half of them stood with open mouths and wide eyes, while the others began backing off. Deidara sent them a glare and went to the back of the line.

* * *

The classes were as always, boring. In math, it was just repetition on construction and angles, which Deidara had learnt years ago. Luckily in history they had started with a new theme, _The Russian Revolution_. Mostly everyone were happy to be finished with _The Second World War_, which everyone thought was boring and the longest theme in school. But Deidara thought it was exciting and kind of artistic, a fleeting war.

The best time in school, even for Deidara, were the breaks. The only time when students could come out to the fresh air, feel the wind in your hair and right then, the rain against your head. Deidara liked the breaks better that way. Rain and wind instead of sunshine and warmth. That way he could have an excuse for sitting inside and work with his clay. Since when he sat outside, the urge to set off an explosion becomes to big and last time he got expelled for a week, since he blew up the "school tree". "There really isn't anyone who understands me. Do I really belong here, un?" was Deidara's thought everyday.

* * *

A blond figure sat alone in the hallway, leaning against the wall and fiddled with his clay. He smiled at the small sculpture in his hand. It was a bird with a huge beak and folded wings. Deidara gave it a last glance before it got mashed between his palm and fingers. It was the last break of the day, and only one class left, art.

"I forgot my bag outside the science room, un…" Deidara thought out loud. He let out a small sigh, got up on his feet and went for the stairs. He ran down the staircase to the first floor, jumping two steps at a time. Sprinted across the hallway in first floor, charged for the science room, but quenched. A group with three boys came around the corner, Deidara knew who they were. They walked with a half-meter between their feet, dressed in hoodies and pants that were almost falling off. Two of them went with rear-facing caps and the one who walked in the front had dipped his chestnut colored hair in far to much hair gel. Those guys always made fun of Deidara and his art, and since he really wasn't in the mood, he turned and tried to walk away unnoticed, but it was to late. The guy who walked first stopped quickly when he saw the blonde, the other two stopped and saw what had caused their friend to stop. The first guy with the hair gel took a step forward and broke the silence:

"Look who we have here guys. The art freak who looks like a girl"

"Let me be asshole, un" Deidara said while feeling a vein pop at the word _girl_.

"Oh" the group teased in unison, smirking while moving closer to the pissed off blonde.

"Look who's trying to play tough" the guy with the hair gel teased again and crossed his arms like he knew Deidara would run. But the said blonde stood still like a rock, glaring at the approaching figure, clenching his fists. The said figure grabbed Deidara, bending slowly over him, Deidara could feel his breath against his ear.

"I think it's best of you stay away, _freak_" he whispered and lifted his fist, ready to strike. But Deidara was faster, before he got to move his fist towards his target, Deidara's had hit the boy's nose. Which made him release his grip at the blonde and scramble backwards, blood running from his nose and down on the floor.

"You damn freak!" the brunette yelled and cursed. Deidara gave a wicked grin and the now bloody boy ran around the corner with his hand over his broken nose, the two others running after him. Deidara smiled to himself.

"Yes, un. I'm a freak, you even said so yourself" he thought and continued his way to the science room, leaving behind the blood droplets on the floor. Deidara felt a bit of guilt, but the guy deserved it and that was true, right? Before he reached his bag, voices started to approach from the stairs. The break was over. Remembering the past event, Deidara quickly grabbed the bag in front of him and ran towards the stairs, he didn't want to get in trouble again.

* * *

**Stuff happens in next chapter! xD I'm going to try to finish the next chapter this week or the next. Hopefully this week, if not school gives me a lot of homework.**

**Oh, I'm happy to get reviews about what you liked and didn't like, to help me improve my writing :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm magic since I somehow finished it on Monday, the worst day of the week. I doubt anyone waited for this chapter, since I said I would maybe finish it last week. This is another short chapter, but this one is important though.**

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

"Attention!" a short, slim brunette called out to the class in front of her. Everyone immediately became quiet and turned to the source of the voice.

"This lesson you are going to continue from where you left of last week. Brushes and the acryl paint is in the shelf over there," she paused to point at the said shelf "and your paintings are in the closet. Now get going!"

Deidara got up from his spot and walked over to the old closed in the back of the room to get his painting. His classmates stood at the same time around the pile of dried artwork, trying to reach their own. Deidara didn't even bother to join the chaos in front of him and patiently waited for everyone to finish.

When everyone had got their painting, Deidara stepped forward to grab the last one of them. He smiled to his artwork, a half done white owl with golden wings flying in the moonlighted sky. Even though it wasn't real art, Deidara was still proud of his own skills and found it artistic. Grabbing a few brushes, some paint in different colours and a plastic cup with water he sat back down at his spot. He carefully sat the linen on a wooden stand, using one minute to think about what to continue with. The white feathers or make details on the golden wings? Coming to a decision, Deidara dipped the thinnest brush in the white acryl paint. Right when the brush was a millimetre from the owl's breast, an angry voice came over the speakers:

"Deidara Iwa to principal's office this instant!" the voice of the principal's secretary called throughout the school building. "And take your bag with you"

Everyone in the art room turned around and stared at the said boy, wonder and disgust in their eyes. Deidara ignored the looks and rose up from his spot, knowing exactly what this were going to be about. Grabbing his bag and casting a last look at his unfinished painting he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Deidara sat outside in a hallway, a door that said _Principal _stood for him. He was still pissed off because he got called right in the art class, his only joy in school. In this way he'd never get to finish it, since he knew what kind of punishment he was going to get. Deidara's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and the door in front of him got slammed open. A teen with ash black hair stormed out, showed a finger to the secretary and walked down the hallway without casting a glance back.

"Come back here! We wasn't finished!" a voice yelled from the office. Deidara heard a loud sigh, some steps from high-heals and a figure appeared in the open door.

"Mr Iwa, it's your turn" the principal said and moved to the side in the doorway gesturing for Deidara to come inside. The said blond got on his feet, walked into the low lighted room and took a seat in front of the huge desk.

"So I guess you know why you are here, Iwa" the principal said and sat down on the huge chair on the opposite of the blond. She casted a serious look at Deidara, some small locks of her brown hair hung over her eyes while the rest were tied in a bun. "Some students came to me a while ago, one of them with a broken nose and a bloody shirt. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Yes, un… I was the one who broke his nose" Deidara answered, knowing that she already knew and he was in serious trouble, again.

"This is the second time this month, this needs to come to an end. We don't tolerate this kind of behaviour at this school" she commented and watched Deidara's I-know-that-I'll-get-expelled-again look. Letting out a sigh, she continued: "This time you'll get expelled for only three days. If this kind of event happen again, or you blow up something, you'll get expelled from this school forever, Iwa"

Deidara gulped and continued to look at the floor, scared over the thought of his mother's reaction if he got expelled from the school. A paper came in front of his face, looking up he saw that it was the document that declared his three-days expulsion.

"Bring this home to your mom and make sure this doesn't happen again" the principal finished, gave him the paper and followed the blond out the door. Deidara folded the paper and stuffed it in his bag. Cursing under his breath he walked down the hallway and out the main door.

* * *

The rain had stopped and the sun peaked out from the clouds. Deidara walked along the road, in deep thought. Even so he couldn't miss the sun reflecting something in the grass. Pushing his thoughts aside he walked over to the where he saw the small glimpse. After searching a while he found the object, a ring. It was in silver and bore the kanji for blue and was teal in colour (A/N: Imagine his Akatsuki ring, cause it is). Deidara picked it up, examining every detail of the ring.

"How strange, un…" he muttered and ran a thumb over the kanji letter "A Japanese ring here? Maybe someone lost it, un" Deidara looked around to see if there was anyone around, but he was alone. He turned his attention to the ring in his hand, wondering what to do with it. _Might as well take it with me_, Deidara thought and stuffed the silver ring into his back on his feet, he continued his way home and begun drowning in thoughts again, but this time about something totally else. Why had he felt a strange bond to the object?

* * *

"Tadaima, un" Deidara muttered when he came through the door. Even though he and his mom had moved from Japan, they still spoke their language at home.

"Okaerinasai!" an enthusiastic voice said. Deidara, who hadn't expected an answer, jumped slightly at the voice. A blonde woman appeared from the kitchen, smiling "How was school?"

"As always, mum" Deidara said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tossed his bag on the floor and bent over to untie his shoes.

"You always say that" she sighed, but quickly gained her enthusiasm back "I made your favourite today, Dei-Dei. Bakudan!"

"Okay, un" Deidara mumbled and went to his bag to get the letter from school. Finding it he turned back to his mom, holding out the paper "Here. I'm going to my room, un"

After some seconds a less happy voice yelled "YOU GOT EXPELLED AGAIN!?"

Deidara sat at his bed, fiddling with the silver ring he had found later that day. _Such a beautiful ring, but were did it come from?_ Deidara looked back at the kanji letter. _Blue?_ But _why a Japanese letter? Sure, someone Japanese could have lost the ring, but I don't think any from Japan would wear such a ring? Or? _Trying to shake all these questions away, Deidara tried to not think about where it could possible come from. _I guess I can keep it until someone askes for it._ He took it on his right ring finger, and then frowned. _What's this feeling? It feels kind of… wrong. _Taking it off, he tried on his middle finger instead. _No… _He took it off again, but this time he tried the next finger, the index finger. _How weird, it's almost like the ring wants to be on that finger._ Giving the ring a faint smile, he yawned and went to bed. His mind still drowning in thoughts.

* * *

**So, in next chapther the fun starts. If you want to know how far I'm in a chapter you can follow me on Twitter (link in the profile)**

**For those who wonder:**

**_Tadaima_ means: I'm home**

**_Okaerinasai_ means: Welcome home**

**And I know I probably write ****weird (Sorry if I'm really bad). Next chapter is maybe going to come next week, maybe... We'll see**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ye, I'm back! I had a really depressing time, which made me very tired and I just wasn't in the mood for anything. Also, when I felt better, school gave so much work... All the dumb excuses aside, I finished it! I'm sorry if it is kinda bad and short, but finally the intro is done :D**

**Enjoy it people who actually read this!**

* * *

The sun was up, the birds were chirping and the sky was cloud free. Deidara sat alone in the small kitchen and chewed on a toast. It was the first day of his three days with boredom, the expelling period. But his mom had been so "kind" to make a list over things he can do if he becomes bored, as Deidara normally got. After eating the last toast on the plate, Deidara turned his attention to the list in front of him. His mom had written down things like; clean the house, take the cloth wash and do extra schoolwork. But she always wrote one thing that she knew Deidara would do. Today she had written:

_Water the flowers_.

Taking the plate to the dishwasher, Deidara walked down the short hallway to the front door. After putting on his shoes, he opened the door and walked out to sunshine and light breeze. It was refreshing and peaceful, the sound of leafs blowing away in the wind, the birds that sat in the trees and chirped. _Beautiful_, Deidara thought and looked up to the blue sky. A flock of birds flew southwards, over the sky while searching for a new place to stay during the winter.

After Deidara had enjoyed his surroundings, he walked over to the flowers by the house wall. His mom had planted flowers around the house since before Deidara was born, she had always had a passion for plants and nature.

Deidara filled the watering can full and watered all the flowers from left to right, around the corner and to the end of the flowerbed. And then he took another round around the house. Since his mother was a flower enthusiast, Deidara had always had the job to water her precious plants.

After three rounds around the house, Deidara laid down on the grass, tired and bored again. He sighed and rolled over to the side, which gave him a beautiful view of the forest nearby. The leafs were no longer green and joyful, but were slowly turning yellow and orange. Deidara watched one of them leaving its tree. Carried by the wind, it flew into a new, unexplored area.

_Unexplored_, he thought over and over again while looking at the forest. Deidara rose up, quickly brushing the grass off him and ran towards the forest. His adrenaline was on its highest and inpatient. When he got close enough, he slowed down. The forest had bushes surrounding the isolated forest, except a small, hardly visible passage. Deidara walked alongside the bushes until he found the passage and walked through it. A huge tight, green forest opened before his eyes. The trees were high and the leafs on the top of the trees only let in some few sunbeams. On the ground laid withered leafs, broken twigs and some fallen trees. It was something with the light that made the forest feel adventurous.

He walked further into the beautiful forest, looking around as far as his eyes could see, not missing a single beauty of the nature he was currently in. After following the path further into the woods, he came to a small river. The sound of running water was calming and soothing. Deidara laid down on the wet ground, with his hands behind his neck and relaxed. His clothes would become wet and his blond hair would get dirty, but he didn't care at the moment. Everything was so peaceful, so transient and fleeting. Because he knew that the beauty would end sometime. Deidara closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the river sound faded and everything went black.

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes, met by the rays of sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. _I guess I fell asleep_, was the first thought that came up in Deidara's mind. He was in the same forest, by the same river, under the same beautiful trees, sitting on the same... Wait, the ground was dry. Deidara noticed also that his shirt was no longer wet on his back. He got on his feet and looked around once more.

"Strange, un" Deidara thought out loud and began to walk around. The position of the trees looked slightly different and the path he came from was wider than before. Beyond that, everything looked the same. But why does the forest feel different?

Deidara began to walk on the path he thought he came from, seeing everything normal so far. Except the ring on his index finger was giving him a tiny strange feeling. Ignoring that, Deidara continued his way home.

After what felt like an hour, Deidara began to ran along the path. The forest looked more and more unfamiliar the longer the path went. It grew tighter and tighter, and the path became smaller and smaller. Deidara was sure he was on the same path he came from, but something in him told him wrong. A sudden sting of pain shot through Deidara's body made him fall on the ground. The ring was tightening around his finger, giving him a sharp pain. Deidara looked at his beautiful ring, the blue orb was lighted and blinked slowly. He tried to take it off, but the shining ring didn't move a bit. The more the blonde tried, the ring tightened more and the pain got worse. Deidara clenched his teeth and growled. Ignoring the waves of pain, he used all his strength to push his body up from the ground and getting back on his feet. His legs resisted and his arms had no strength left, but Deidara got up after supporting himself by leaning on a tree.

Right there, in the horizon along the path, there was a small opening. From there, the sun shone. _Can it be the opening I came from? _Deidara thought with a little hope. He began walking along the small path, leaning against the trees for support, towards what he thought would be the way home. The pain from the ring was increasing, giving him the feeling of thousands of knifes stabbing his whole body over and over again.

Deidara walked as fast as he could, getting a little strength from the little hope he had. The path looked like it got only longer and longer and the opening got further and further away. He began running, faster than his body would let him.

"Just… a little more…" Deidara mumbled between pants. He could hear the birds chirp happily out in the open, _only a bit more_. Deidara didn't care if his mom was home to scold him for being out without a jacket or that he had slept outside. He didn't care, he only wanted the pain to end.

Finally he was only a few meters away and Deidara could see a little of what was outside the unknown forest. Sprinting the last bit, he ran through the opening and fell on the hard ground out of exhaustion. Pain still shot through his exhausted body, but he was finally out in the open.

He had fallen on his stomach, with his cheek against the ground. Deidara's whole body was going numb and it felt like he was going to faint at any moment. What Deidara hadn't noticed yet was that he had fallen on a long straight dirt road, with a forest on the other side too.

He opened his eyes, seeing a figure approaching in the horizon. Deidara didn't move, his vision blurred and his eyelids became heavy. The figure got closer and now Deidara could see that it was a horse, dragging a wagon with a person on it. Deidara felt tiredness beyond the pain take over his body, and once again the world went black as he closed his eyes.

The man on the wagon saw the sleeping blonde and stopped his horse. He had brown hair, dirty clothes and a straw hat hanging from a string around his neck. Jumping off the passenger spot, he walked towards the figure on the ground.

"Looks like I was the one to find him" the stranger said, smirking while looking at the still blinking ring on Deidara. Lifting the blonde up bridal style, he carried him his wagon and laid him between the hay. Deidara still slept when the wagon began moving, continuing it's way along the road.

* * *

**I really hope you are kinda curious here, cause you'll find it out next chapter! :D I promise it will be longer! 3**

**Spoiler (kinda): Sasori will finally ****appear, and some other members of Akatsuki**

**Also, if you wanna, you can follow me on twitter. I can be interesting, sometimes xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I just remembered that I haven't even written a disclaimer oh, I'll do it this time, and really Christine, 3 months!?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I think we all know how it would have ended if I did._**

* * *

"Where did you find him?"

"On the road, it seemed like he came from the forest"

_Voices, unfamiliar voices. _

"Is he alive?"

The voice moved closer to the now half conscious blonde.

"He's breathing, good enough"

"Where's the reward, guard? 10 shilling, wasn't it?"

The guard reaches out for his pocket, dragging out a tiny filled bag. "10 shilling from the king him-" The farmer snatched the tiny bag before the guard had finished his sentence and headed for his wagon.

"Hey guard, take that slave before I leave with both him and the money"

_Take me? Where?_

Footsteps where moving closer and closer to Deidara, who had no idea what was happening. A shadow stood over him and all the blonde could hear was rattling in chains. _I should run! I should run!_ Before Deidara could move a limb, the guard had already attached a leash around his neck.

"I see you are awake" the guard finally said and pulled hard enough so Deidara fell out of the wagon, which imminently began moving after the blonde was off it. His body was still numb and his head ached. "Stand up" but Deidara refused move. "I said stand you little brat" the guard shouted and grabbed Deidara by his hair, lifting him up so they were face to face. "You better listen more often, slave. Or else" the guard licked his lips.

"Let… go… un…" Deidara said between clenched teeth, but the older male still held his iron grip on the blonde.

"I wouldn't mind being the one to give you a little punishment blondie," the guard breathed into Deidara's ear, which made him tremble in disgust. The guard finally let go of Deidara's hair so the younger male fell on the ground once more. "You better use your own legs when I tell you so slave"

Deidara pushed himself from the dirty ground, his mind blurry and messed. Thoughts swirling in his head while his body refused to move a limb once more. Where was he? The guard tugged in the leash connected to the panting blonde, signalising for Deidara to follow the older male. Deidara pushed aside all the questions and did as the so-called guard said, anything to avoid more trouble with the older.

He was dragged along a gravel road, forced to look at the ground. All he could hear was the light breeze and the guard's heavy footsteps. How much Deidara wanted to kick the older and escape from this madness, his hands had been tied together to mainly prevent exactly an opening for an escape from the blonde.

* * *

After a long silent heavy aired walk, the blonde stood on top of a long staircase down to plain darkness. The only light was from one single torch alone in the depths of the basement. Before Deidara could refuse, the guard was already walking down the steps with the leash in his hand. Deidara unprepared for the sudden violent tug from the older lost his balance and fell forward, almost rolling down step for step until he was down on the ground again.

"FUCKING HELL" the blonde growled. His body itched everywhere and the pain from the last running section began to slowly take over his body once more. _Damn this place! _He thought for himself, because he knew something bad would happen if he said that loud.

"When did I say yes for you to sit down slave?" the guard said in a stern tone and grabbed the blonde by his hair. Before Deidara could make a move to punch the older, he was thrown into a room as dark as the hallway. The guard came after, with an evil glint in his eyes when looking at the blonde in front of him. He slowly approached, while his victim backed further and further away.

"You remember well that I said bad behaviour will cause a punishment, didn't I?" The older male said, bending over Deidara. "And I really wouldn't mind to be to one giving you it"

Deidara still tied up by his hands, growled and glared at the guard. "Let… lost… un!"

Before Deidara saw his mistake the guard had lifted his free hand and slapped it the hardest he could at the blonde. "You have no permission to speak slave! Now…" he licked his lips. "Let's get over to this punishment shall we"

Deidara scared of what was coming shut his eyes and flinched. Several seconds went, but the guard hadn't made a move yet. Slowly opening his eyes Deidara barely saw a new figure in the doorway and the guard had already turned around to face the new appearance.

Seconds that felt like minutes went before the person in the doorway spoke up. "What do you think the king would say if he find out that you are already sexually harassing his new toy, well guard?"

"How you dare to speak up against one of the kings men?" the guard growled and stood up face to face with the other. "You are just a toy like the slutty blonde"

"I guess I am" the silhouette said calmly and walked closer to his opponent. "Anyway the king have summoned you, I think it was something about the new slave"

"You should be happy you are the king's servant for today, Akasuna" the guard said and walked past the person now known as, Akasuna?

"Tsk, guards" the still unknown person said and walked over to the confused blonde. First now Deidara could see him better. The male had short messy red hair, muddy brown eyes and a hazy look in his face. He was dressed in filthy rags with nothing on his feet, his skin was dirty and had some few scars up his arms. But apart from that he looked, kind of handsome. "Get up brat!" The redhead said annoyed and glared at Deidara who still laid on the floor in fear.

_What an asshole_, Deidara thought and got up, his back aching.

"Good, now come with me" the redhead said and began walking out the doorway waving his hand gesturing for the blonde to follow. And Deidara did so too.

"Hey, un!" Deidara said after catching up with the redhead. His word went into deaf ears. "Hey, asshole!" The other male once again ignored him. Deidara felt anger boil in him while the redhead continued to walk down the long, dark hallway. "Can you please tell me where you are taking me, or where I even am, un?"

"Just shut up and follow me, brat" the other finally answered. Deidara growled and ignored the urge to ask again. The redhead took a sudden turn to the left, which leaded to another long corridor with torches giving a slight light to the dark basement. They walked in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of feet hitting the cold stone floor and the flames from the torches. They walked past a lot of people working, cooking, cleaning and some just sat on the floor sobbing. The redhead turned one more to the left and finally stopped by a wooden door. He knocked twice and almost imminently someone opened from the other side. In the doorway stood a rather tall woman with amber eyes and short blue hair, with a light blue paper flower in the blue locks. She wore a filthy, very long sweater that went to bellow her knees and she had a tainted serious expression when she saw the duo outside.

"Welcome back, Sasori" she finally said and went out of the way to let them in. _Sasori?_ Deidara thought for himself.

"I see you found the newcomer," she added while closing the door after the two males. The room was not really big or small. It had the same light level as the corridor, but warmer. Deidara noticed that it wasn't only the bluenette who was here. In one corner laid two males who slept next to each other, one of then wore a mask and the other had grey hair that was in a way slicked backwards. On the other side of the room a plant-like male with a white and a black part of his body sat on the floor with another male wearing an orange mask with only one hole for his right eye.

"What's your name," a new voice suddenly asked. Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the new figure that stood beside the bluenette. It was another male, orange spikey hair and a lot of… piercings? _Where did he come from? _Deidara thought startled.

"D-Deidara… un," the blonde muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Deidara, my name is Pain and this is Konan," the male said calmly and laid his hand on the bluenette's shoulder gesturing that he referred to her. "You probably already know Sasori who brought you here. The ones sleeping in the corner over there is Hidan and Kakuzu, the plant is Zetsu and the other is Tobi."

The last said male ran over to them less than two seconds after hearing his name and screamed "Tobi heard his name!"

"Get lost, Tobi" the redhead known as Sasori said coldly and leaned onto the wall.

"Why are you so mean to Tobi, Sasori-san" Tobi whined, but two seconds later he was in Deidara's face with a huge grin behind his mask "It's nice to meet you, Deidara-senpai!"

_Huh, senpai?_ Deidara thought in surprise. _This guy just met me!_ _What is it even with those people? Why am I here, and why with these people._ "Someone explain to me where and why I am here, un!" Deidara yelled, losing his calmness.

"Very well," Pain stated and continued, "Look at your hand, your ring brought you here"

Deidara looked down at his hand. _The ring brought me here? _He looked back at the others, he adverted his gaze to their hands. His eyes widened upon realization, they all wore a ring, but on different fingers than him. _The ring brought me here… Why?_

* * *

**_Hehehehehehehehehe, I'll go and die in a hole sorry it's crap I know_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here it is I'm so sorry it's so late, like, February...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the greedy guards XDD**_

* * *

Deidara slowly opened his eyes, the eyelids feeling as heavy as ever. After blinking several times, his vision cleared and he could see a certain bluenette beside him, Konan.

Moving his gaze around the room, he saw that it was only the two of them around. Deidara considered trying to sit up, but he knew that it was no use when he could feel the heaviness of his body only sink lower and lower into the pile of hay he laid on.

"Sweetie," Konan said the instant she saw the blonde awake. "You're finally awake."

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked and gave a yawn. 'Wait? "Sweetie"?', he thought when her sentence sank into his mind.

"You fainted, Dei." She answered while replacing the wet cloth on his forehead with a new one. "I guess everything happened to fast for you, well, you certainly did faint right after Pain told you about the ring."

"It doesn't make sense, un…" Deidara muttered and looked at the blue ring, glistering in the light from the torches. 'Nothing makes sense anymore', the blonde thought.

"You're the chosen one, the ring chose you when His Majesty sent it to the world beyond." Konan said as a matter of fact, putting pressure on the word 'chosen'.

"'His Majesty'?" The blonde responded, getting more and more confused over Konan's words.

"The King who rules over this small Kingdom," she said flatly and looked into the empty air. "We all came here just like you, chosen by the rings. His Majesty sent ten rings out to the world beyond, and the reason, is still unknown to us. All we know is, our fate, is to serve His Majesty till we take our last breath."

Her words left Deidara speechless, when the blonde finally found his words back he was interrupted by the creak of the door opening. A redhead entered the silent atmosphere and eyed the blonde.

"I see the brat is finally awake," Sasori said and leaned against the door, his face expressionless with only a hint of a smirk. "We have work to do, Deidara. Rise and shine."

"Slavery work, un?" Deidara asked to make sure he understood the meaning of, everything.

"What else brat?" The redhead growled back at the blonde, like he was stating the obvious.

"Then, no." Deidara mumbled and turned to lie on his left side facing away from Sasori, signalling that the conversation was over.

"You brat." Sasori growled between clenched teeth. Shutting the door behind him he walked over to the futon Deidara slept on and with a swift move, he pulled the blonde's thin blanket off.

"The hell?" Deidara yelled and turned to glare at the redhead.

"You have no choice! It's the Kings orders."

"I refuse to work for some 'His Majesty', un!"

"Brat!"

"Asshole, un!"

The two of them kept glaring at each other, sending silent threats though their eyes. Deidara had gotten all fired up and now stood on his feet, clenching his fist.

"Deidara… Sasori is right," Konan suddenly stated to interrupt the war field, succeeding by catching the attention from both males. "We have no choice but to follow His Majesty's will. Refusing will only increase the possibility of torture."

"T-torture, un?" Deidara stuttered and felt a chill down his spine just by thought of it. 'How many centuries have I gone back in time?' he thought, remembering reading a history book covering the cruel times in the medieval times. Torture was the most common punishment.

"Yes, brat." Sasori confirmed the blonde's fears, only to scare him even more he made his voice as rough as possible. Meeting with Deidara's eyes, Sasori could see true fear in his blue irises. 'Tsk, spoiled brats'. "Get up, we have gardening work to do."

Right after the redhead left through the door, Deidara took a deep breath and cursed. "His Majesty, my ass."

Konan, who had both seen and listened to the duos not-so-friendly conversation, sighed and let a small smile pass her lips. All she and the others wished was for Deidara to understand. If not, it could cost him his own life. "You can't change fate, Deidara…" She whispered lowly. Expecting a comment from the blonde, she loosened the gaze she had at the floor when her words went unheard. Deidara was already by the wooden door, holding tightly onto the rusty handle in doubt. However, within seconds he was out the door, leaving Konan in silence. 'I'm sure Sasori will take good care of you Deidara,' she thought and chuckled, resuming her cleaning duty.

Deidara was in the same dim lighted hallway he remembered from the day he came. Walking through the silence, the only noise that was made where his bare feet touching the cold stone floor, along with small sparks from the torches along the walls.

He continued to walk down the same hallway, passing all the passages he saw. Being honest with himself, he had no idea where he was. All the hallways he had walked through looked the same, smelled the same and the atmosphere was the same. He didn't even know the way back to the room he came from to ask Konan for directions. 'I should have asked before I left the room…' Deidara thought, being cautious when walking past every passage, in case one of the guardians was luring around. God, he certainly didn't want to bump into the same guardian that was close to molesting him the day the arrived. Just the thought was making him nauseous.

As much as the blonde hated Sasori, all he wished for was for the redhead to find him.

Walking down the same hallway for what felt like an hour, he still didn't see any end to it. All Deidara was really feeling, was that he just walked deeper and deeper into the castle. He tried to imagine how the castle looked at the outside by digging into his own memories from the day the he was brutally leaded down the basement. But all the mental pictures from the outside were a light dirty ground, nothing else.

Focusing at the situation he was in, he tried his best to stay calm. Saying it over and over in his mind, 'Stay calm, stay calm'. Even so, the further he walked, the more he began to panic. The walls, it was like they were slowly moving closer and closer to each other, trapping him. By speeding up, the walls moved faster. He panicked.

"SASORI!" Deidara screamed, unconscious of whose name passing his lips. The blonde cursed and ran into the nearest passage, only hoping upon a miracle that it was the right one. Finally out of the endless hallway, he gasped after air. It was no use, the air was still lacking enough oxygen for Deidara to clear his mind. Although, it was enough for Deidara to realize whom he just screamed after.

Even after his sudden scream, the hallway was as quiet as it was before the blondes panic attack. Now, Deidara only heard his own panting.

But the silence didn't last long. While he was leaning against the wall, too scared to continue, footsteps were closing by. It wasn't the sound of bare feet brushing over the stone floor, no, it was more solid, harder sound of leather stepping on the ground.

'Guards' Deidara thought and held his breath. 'I have to get out'. The footsteps got closer and closer, he was sure they where coming from the hallway. Settling his thoughts, Deidara pushed himself from the wall and ran down the passage. When he heard the unknown footsteps fading, he let out a breath of relief.

After running several more yards, Deidara slowed down his pace, till he meet what he would call a miracle. In front of him, stood a staircase, leading upwards to the floor above. A happy blonde began climbing up the stairs, step by step to what he hoped was a world under the blue sky.

Upon opening the rusty door, his wish was luckily granted. Before his eyes laid a garden, with the greenest grass he'd ever seen. There grew flowers everywhere, in all different colours from red to blue to purple, in all shades possible. The trees were as green as the grass, spotless of any withered leaves. They where cut out in all kinds of shapes, circles, triangles and even some was shaped as animals. In the middle of the area there was a sculpture of a swan, with its long neck stretching up to the sky.

Deidara, being completely lost in its beauty, walked towards the majestic swan and let his fingers run over the smooth marble, along the feathers on the wing. 'So smooth,' he thought dreamily and gave it a small smile.

"Brat," an annoyed voice called out. Turning around, Deidara meet with familiar brown eyes. Sasori's face was as calm as usual, even so Deidara could feel the pissed off aura from several feet away.

"Danna!" The blonde said happily and walked over to the angry redhead, he was too relived to think twice about that he just called Sasori.

"Da…_Danna_?" Sasori stuttered both confused and pissed over the nickname the brat had just given him.

"Y-yes, un. I think it means master."

"You know it also means… Never mind. I hate waiting and knowing that you've been dreaming away in the garden instead of working, annoy me. We have a lot of work to do, brat. Come." Sasori said, his voice turning back to his usual flat tone.

"Fine, un. Sasori no Danna~" Deidara said teasingly, and when seeing a vein popping on Sasori's forehead, he smirked.

* * *

After hours with working outside under the sun, Deidara let his exhausted body fall down on the soft grass. Sasori had brought him to a wheat field on the other side of the castle building, the field wasn't as large as Deidara feared, but not as small as he wished it was. On the way there the blonde finally could see the castle from the outside.

The walls where made out of a common grey stone, but it was something about the way they were placed that made it look more elegant. So far Deidara had seen five huge towers, on top of them again, smaller towers with several small windows. They didn't have to walk far for the newcomer to realize the castle was huge.

Around the castle a thick wall rose over 50 feet tall, totally shutting the view for outsiders to enjoy the beauty of the castle and at the same time, preventing slaves from escaping the fate they were destined to have.

When arriving at the wheat field, they met with Zetsu, who had already begun harvesting the corn and had worked his way several feet from where he had started. Joining in, the trio managed to harvest one third of the whole field. Deidara, who had never harvested before, never stopped complaining over how boring it was to Sasori, as well as complains over how hot it was. When the blonde in the end whined "Danna, the heat makes it impossible to work, un! It drains all my energy~" the redhead hit him in the head and gave in.

Sasori glared at the blonde laying spread out on the grass, who was looking up on the sky and half-smiling. So far, Deidara had been one hell of a brat, according to Sasori. He was far too careless, which will probably result with death. With the carelessness, followed his bad habit to say what ever he wants, without thinking twice about the situation. Still, he is Sasori's responsibly. 'Damn Pain, giving me a brat as a partner.' The redhead thought as he watched the blonde dozing off.

"Deidara." Zetsu suddenly called from his place in the middle of the field. "This isn't the time for sleeping, **unless you want to get killed**."

Right when Deidara heard Black Zetsu's deep voice, he quickly sat up and almost gaped at the plant. "That's just scary, un!"

"Zetsu has a split personality, brat," Sasori explained to the blonde, to avoid further questions he moved on. "Get up, break time over."

Deidara grunted, but still rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up from the ground, then dived back into the wheat field.

After several more hours the sun left the sky and the moon came to replace it's light. By then the trio had finished three quarters of the field and filled over ten baskets of wheat. Deidara, who very easily got tired, was on the verge of fainting. He kept swinging between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness. Sasori had noted this since it began an hour ago or so, and decided that it was the best to call it a day. However, it wasn't his decision. Sadly, it was the Kings guards' decision.

Some minutes passed and two guards showed up around the corner. It was for them to decide if the work was done good enough for the slaves to be sent down the basement for the day.

One of them kept walking back and forward around the field, while the other checked the baskets. It didn't take them long before one of them went to action. By a faint "thud" one of the baskets was kicked down from its perch, down on the ground with the wheat flowing out like water.

"The work has not been done well enough for us to approve, slave." The guard who had first taken action grunted and afterwards sent them an evil smirk. "I want to see the whole field harvested before the morrow."

Deidara had been gritting his teeth ever since the basket had fallen onto the ground, but when words came, he was close to snapping. Both Zetsu and Sasori couldn't help to notice the blonde's terrifying aura. Sasori knew what was to come, and he had to stop it.

"You damn- mph!" Sasori quickly covered the blonde's mouth.

"Of course, guards." The redhead said as natural as possible and tried his best to avoid sending them death glares. "We'll finish the work within only half of the time."

"When the given task is done, you all can leave." The other guard, who had a slightly gentler tone, spoke up and began walking away, but wasn't finished. "However, if we see it have not been done in the morrow, you will be punished. All of you."

When both of the guards were out of sight, Sasori removed his hand from the blonde's mouth and sighed of relief.

"What was that, Danna!?" Deidara growled at the redhead. "I was just about to hit that jerk in the face, un!"

"That's exactly why, brat. The guards have close connections to the Head of The Guards, if he finds out about your little attempt on independence by hitting or cursing at one of his, they will plan a way to teach you right manners. Which will definitely not be any afternoon tea party, Deidara."

After this the blonde went silent, looking down at floor, with mental images swarming around in his head like a whirlwind of how this torture would be like. It was horrible images of screaming and blood flowing everywhere. Deidara tried his best to tell himself that he wasn't scared, that he would fight back like he used to when he was bullied at school. He always succeeded to scare them off, and even sometimes blow them off. But the more the others mentioned this torture, his defence wall fell more and more. Confusedness mixed with fright wasn't any good combination.

By the time they had harvested the whole field, the stars in the sky had already began to slowly fade away with the moon. In the end they had filled fifteen straw-baskets with wheat to be milled into flour in the morrow. Finished with their task they began to walk back to find one of the staircases that lead to the basement.

This time Deidara was back down in the hallway maze of passages, he was trying his best to focus on the way Sasori leaded them. But because of his half-conscious state he did only grasp the way back to the long hallway, from then on he was on the verge of falling asleep there and then. And when they finally walked though the door to their place, the blonde laid down on the nearest pile of hay he could find.

"Deidara. That was _my_ bed." Sasori growled, but the blonde had already fallen asleep. Looking around he saw only Konan awake, surrounded by low sleeping noises from the others.

"They forced you guys to work late, again?" Konan said with sympathy in her voice and sighed of empathy while watching the snoring blonde.

"Yes, they probably just wanted to have fun with the brat since he's a newcomer. They got it like they wished, he was just about to snap by screaming at them."

"I knew it would get difficult for him to adjust to this life. Lucky him to have you as partner then, or what Sasori~" Konan teased and tried her best to contain her laughter at the flushed redhead.

"Tch, don't make it sound like I'm his babysitter, Konan. He needs to learn how to take care of himself, or else he'll get the same fate as you know who."

"And you don't want that do you~"

"Konan, shut up." Sasori grumbled with a faint blush at his cheeks. Still she kept grinning while the flushed redhead took the empty hay pile beside his own which a certain blonde had occupied and after a while fell asleep.

* * *

_**I feel so bad for those who have followed and I haven't updated in such a long time, I'm so sorry, but since it's summer I have a lot of more time. But I think it'll take at least a week or two till next. Going to London you see ;w; Anyways, thanks to my friend Vorona who helped me and gave me some tips and helped me a lot. It's so late here so, sleeping time, I just had to upload before I went to sleep**_

_**Reviews helps me a lot, thank you**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Jashin, NO WAY I'm washing that dickheads bed sheets again!" A voice yelled, stirring Deidara from his deep slumber.

"Hidan, shut up and just go with it." Another voice said, a deeper voice that was obviously annoyed.

Deidara began to toss and turn, trying to find a position where he could shut out the rising voices and fade back into sleep. However, he found that impossible when more voices joined in.

"Guys, you're going wake up Deidara." A more feminine voice said, Deidara could easily recognize who the voice belonged to – Konan.

"The brat is already awake." Sasori added. Upon hearing his Danna's voice Deidara suddenly felt a bit more awake, but still he didn't want to be.

"I'm sleeping… un." Deidara mumbled and snuggled closer into the hay pile he laid on. Taking a deep breath, the scent from the hay somehow soothed him and made him relax.

"I can hear that." Sasori commented and snorted. The room was suddenly filled low chuckles, which made Deidara quickly sit up and glare at them.

"So this is what the last send ring brought back, huh?" A new voice to Deidara said after the room had turned quiet again. The male had blue like shark-like skin and his eyes were small and round just like a fish. Deidara remembered back to when Pain introduced everyone the day he came and he quickly remembered this guy as Kisame.

"Tobi likes him!" The cheerful voice of Tobi chirped.

"You like everyone Tobi. **Who you like doesn't matter.**" Zetsu said, walking closer to the group who had gathered around the overwhelmed blonde.

"That's not true, Zetsu-san." Tobi pouted and crossed his arms. "Tobi don't like the mean guards. They keep trying to take Tobi's mask off."

"No one like those assholes." The silver haired male stated as he knelt down to Deidara's level and smiled. "Oi, blondie. I'm Hidan. And that jerk with the mask is Kakuzu." He said and pointed at the male who stood behind him. Kakuzu sighed and slapped Hidan at the back of his head, making the smaller one fall onto the floor.

"I can introduce myself you know." He said while Hidan stayed on the ground and kept sending him death glares, which he easily shrugged of like he was air. Kakuzu was tall and quite muscular, and on his arms he had lots of black stiches. His eyes had a unique colour, his irises were emerald green and the sclera was red.

"They are always like that, don't mind them." A new voice to Deidara said, his voice was flat and held no emotions. Turning to face the owner of the voice, he laid his eyes on a raven-haired male who sat in one of the corners alone. Once again remembering back to when Pain introduced them, Deidara figured out that this had to be Itachi.

"That's because he is a moron." Kakuzu merrily said and began to walk towards the door. "We have laundry to do, get up moron."

"Kuzu~ Can you do the bed sheets today, please." Hidan said, doing his best to sound as cute as possible as he followed after Kakuzu out the door. From the hallway you could hear a loud _slam_ and Kakuzu growl, "No, and don't call me that."

"We should get going as well," Pain said after the yelling and cursing from the hallway had faded. "Deidara, all of us have different tasks. As you might have guessed Hidan and Kakuzu work with everything with clothes and textiles, such as laundry and sewing. Also, they bring the royal family their washed clothes and bed sheets. Zetsu works in the garden with Tobi. Kisame makes all the meals in the kitchen, and Itachi serves them their breakfast, dinner and evening food. Sasori is a personal servant, whom he serves can vary from day to day. And Konan she is a maid, which goes under cleaning. Today you'll go with Konan. Tomorrow you'll go with Sasori."

"What about you?" Deidara asked curiously, "You didn't say what you do, un."

"Personal servant for His Majesty," Pain answered seriously, as if speaking highly of himself. "Since you will join Sasori tomorrow, it won't be necessary to join with me for a day."

Deidara nodded, even though this morning had been very overwhelming so far and his head throbbed. Everything had happened so fast, just like as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over him that held all events so far.

"So Dei, are you ready?" Konan asked him and smiled. Deidara knew that it wasn't a question, and that he had no choice in this.

Slowly he got on his feet, leaving the warmth and comfort from the hay pile was harder than he could imagine. When he got onto his feet, a sting of pain shot through his body. From head to toe his muscles were sore and ached. Deidara gave a low whimper, but managed to regain his composure.

Suddenly Konan grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway while cheerfully chirping, "Let's go and get the outfits!"

"O-outfits!?" Deidara repeated obviously terrified. "What kind of outfits, un?"

"Wait and see~" Konan said and winked at him as she continued to drag the blond down the hallway. The way she was so happy and excited, made Deidara expect the worst.

As they stopped outside a door very similar to the one to their tiny room, Deidara's eyes widened as Konan opened the door, revealing the content inside as she lightened the candles.

The tiny room contained mostly buckets and lots of old rags, but what had made Deidara's eyes widen was the maid's outfits that laid folded over one of the chairs. His horrible expectation was much worse in reality.

"Aren't they cute~" Konan said excitedly and showed one off one of them to the scared male. Deidara scowled when he saw the whole outfit exposed. The dress itself was a smooth mix between black and grey, it was short and looked tight, _very _tight and had short puffy sleeves. The apron Konan held in her other arm was white, lined with ruffles.

"Am I going to wear that, un!?" Deidara half-screamed after it hit him, Konan was most likely going to force him into _that_.

"Yep, we both are." Konan replied as she began to take off her old rags. Quickly the blonde covered his eyes and turned around, feeling his cheeks burning. Konan only chuckled at his shyness. "Aw, Dei Dei. Wait a sec and I'll help you into yours."

After lots of screaming, cursing, crying and whimpers, Konan managed to get the struggling blonde into the outfit that was originally made for women. Finishing tying the apron on the back she turned him around to look at her masterpiece.

"You look so cute!" Konan squealed and clapped her hands. "Wait! I forgot the most important detail." She turned to pick up something from behind her and smirked as she held a black bow in her hand. Before Deidara could refuse, Konan placed the bow on his messy ponytail and brushed his bang behind his ear before she nodded in approval.

Deidara, however, wasn't approving at all. The white thighs the bluenette had given him went up to over his knees. Only by luck, he got permission to keep the underwear he had, even though it was indeed uncomfortable to wear after four days of constant use. He had never been this flushed and embarrassed, and he kept trying to cover himself to regain a slight piece left of his pride, but it was useless. In the end, he gave in.

As they both were dressed, they brought with a bucket each along with a rug and began to walk down the dim lightened hallway – Deidara merely followed Konan since he still didn't know the way to any place at all.

They arrived at a wooden door, as Konan opened it with her free hand, the bright morning sun and the blue clear sky was revealed behind. The door leaded straight into the garden, but this was a part Deidara hadn't seen yet. This grass wasn't as healthy and bright green as the part he was in the other day; it had a rather darker green and wasn't looking as healthy. Somehow, this part felt more distant and gloomy.

"Come Deidara," Konan leaded him a bit further into the garden. "The well is just around this tree."

Stopping in front of short round stonewall surrounding the pit, Deidara looked down into the darkness, if he focused he could faintly see the water at the bottom of the well.

"Give me your bucket." She said as she laid down her own in the grass, the blonde did as he was told. When the bluenette got the bucket in her hands, she grabbed the rope that hung over the well, supported by a stick that laid diagonally some feet over the pit. Carefully she tied a knot around the handle of the bucket, not too tight but not too loose. Slowly she sunk it down into the darkness while Deidara watched it going further and further down till it was almost impossible to see it. The _plop _from when the wooden bucket hit the water surface echoed through the walls.

When it was filled, Konan used all her strength to pull it up. Deidara would ask if she needed help, but he was almost hypnotized, starting down into the darkness, watching the bucket slowly return to the surface.

Untying the now heavy bucket, she replaced it with the other empty one and repeated the progress – Deidara was watching with just as much interest as before.

When both buckets were filled they began to make their way back to the castle. This time they walked towards the main garden and went through a side door leading into _the_ first floor. While Konan leaded him out of the first room and down a hallway, Deidara looked around in awe. On the walls on each side of the wide hall mirrors reflected and made it look like the hall was bigger. Gold tainted the walls as far as the eye could see and the floor was made of marble as clear as the sea on a windless day.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Konan said, her voice had a little sadness in it. Deidara looked at her sad expression, but quickly it changed to a tender smile so he brushed it off for now.

Halfway through the hall they turned to the left, only to walk into a similar hallway. It leaded to a wide staircase made of the same material as the floor.

"First off, we'll clean of the staircase and then work our way through this hallway. You okay with that, Deidara?" Konan informed the other while they began walking up the steps – the said blonde nodded in approval of her last question.

Just after long detailed explanations of different cleaning techniques, Deidara was quick to master washing and polishing the marble floor till he could see his own reflection in the floor – because only then he was satisfied. Cleaning was something he was used to, back home his mom would usually work late, leaving the house duty to her only son.

'Mom…' Deidara tried to remember her. Before he even had a second thought he shook his head; this wasn't time to think back at such memories. Once he had cleared his head he directed his focus back at the task on his hands.

Finishing the stairs they began to work their way from the last step and down the hallway. While Deidara was rubbing the same spot for maybe the tenth time, he stopped as one of the doors opened with a _creak_. Out stepped a known redhead clad in a black butler suit, as he was out the door he held it open. Deidara's blue eyes meet with muddy brown ones. Sasori eyed the blonde's outfit and smirked. Seeing how he looked so amused made Deidara feel blood rushing to his cheeks and he directed his gaze elsewhere to hide his blush.

Out the open door a male stepped out, ignoring the one who held the door open for him. He looked to be at the age of newly obtained adulthood, a dark blond tainted his hair, which was closer to brown to even call it blond. His green eyes traced his surroundings until his gaze fell on Deidara and Konan.

"_Oh~_" His voice was boyish and carried an arrogant pitch like he had no worries in the world. The manner he spoke in was sassy and naughty which made Deidara cringe. "So this is the new slave my father summoned~"

Walking towards the said slave, he wore a grin as he got closer and closer to Deidara – who was trying his best to ignore the approaching figure.

When he crouched down in front of the other blonde, he took a firm hold of his face and yanked his head up to face his own. Startled, Deidara tried to turn away from the nerve-wracking gaze, but he couldn't move his head an inch. The others green eyes pierced through Deidara's blue ones, and before the smaller one knew what happened the gaze was broken as he got a hard slap across his cheek.

Looking up while rubbing the place where a hand had hit his flesh _painfully_, the culprit looked down at him while settling his hands on his hips, a mocking smile plastered his perfectly shaped face. "Oh no no, a slave must not look at his master without permission. Do you remember me giving you permission, hm?"

"My price, you have an appointment to attend." Sasori suddenly spoke up, his face was at its usual emotionless state, but still you couldn't help to feel the aura he gave off – which definitely did _not_ contain any happy emotions.

"Aw… Can't you just let me have some fun for once."

"Your majesty father wanted you to attend this afternoon tea with your fiancée, so I'm afraid you don't have time my prince."

The prince's response was just a loud _humph_ as he swirled on his feet and begun walking in the direction of the main hallway. Before Sasori followed after the prince, he hurried to help Deidara back on his feet and gave him an apologetic look as he quickly a moment afterwards was disappearing down the hallway as well.

For several moments after, Deidara merely stood at the exact same spot, blinking a few times trying to grasp what had just happened. He was pulled out of his trance when he heard Konan sigh.

"Of course he would appear…" She looked at Deidara with worry in her amber eyes. Deidara couldn't help to think that she might wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth shut.

They both got back to work, but the blonde struggled to focus. From time to time he got lost in his thoughts, wondering over questions like _'That arrogant asshole was the prince?' _or_ 'Why did Sasori no Danna help me? He's a cold hearted bastard.'_ or he would just find himself thinking about the redhead in general. Deidara didn't understand really why he was thinking so much about Sasori, shaking his head he attempted once again to focus rubbing away the trail of dirt ruining the gorgeous marble floor.

By the time him and Konan had finished the whole stairs and the hallway, the moonlight shone through the windows and shimmered on the smooth newly cleaned floor. After studying their work one last time, they began to walk back to the basement.

While they were walking, Konan had told Deidara about the prince and how he always behaved like he did earlier. It made the other's lips twitch slightly upwards and he somehow felt relief rushing through his veins.

This time when they entered their common room – Deidara had decided to call the cramped room that –, mostly everyone were still awake. All eyes were on them from the moment they closed the door and Hidan held his hand over his mouth trying to contain his chuckles.

"Nice dress, blondie." He blurted out between constant coughs and giggles.

Deidara looked down, he was still dressed in the maid's outfit and as he realized that his face turned red as a tomato.

"Whoops, we forgot to stop by the utility room." Konan said nervously while getting the most hateful glare from the flushed blonde, she rubbed the back of her head and lead him out of the room to the utility room to change before someone would most likely get hurt.

Returning, Deidara walked past everyone and flopped down at same pile of hay he sleep on the previous night, unaware that someone already had occupied it.

"Brat." A voice that had became too familiar to the blonde. Looking up, he looked up to meet with Sasori's calm eyes.

"W-why are you in my bed, un?" Deidara asked and narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"This is my bed, Deidara." Sasori said as he pushed him off, making him fall on the floor. "Last night you fell asleep before you even saw whose bed you fell on."

"Where's my bed then, un?"

"There." Sasori pointed at the pile right next to his own, and Deidara crawled over to it and laid down his face buried down first, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"How was it to handle the prince today?" Pain asked Sasori, breaking the awkward silence that had fell over the room.

"He was an annoying prick like usual. To be eighteen, he acts like he was fifteen." The redhead replied and shrugged. However, he had no plans to mention today events, especially not how he had treated Deidara. Only the memory of it made anger take over his calmness, defeating it like it was its prey.

"I see." Was Pain's only response before another long silence returned, until he spoke up again. "So tomorrow you'll take care of him Sasori."

"Of course." Sasori said flatly and looked over at the blonde that had fallen asleep again, he felt his lips twitch up to a small smile.

* * *

_**I'm so so so so so so so ashamed for publishing this, it's so bad XDD Well well, I write this more or less for fun and practice.**_

_**Still, review?**_


	7. About the future of this story

Hello, Yakamidara here! \\(*^*)/

So I have been thinking a lot now, and I apologize for not posting this earlier, school have been busy these days. Anyway! I'm thinking about… quitting this story.

First of all, I got this idea a year ago. And when I look at it now, it's a pretty weird idea. I'm just going to jump right into the question that is the reason I'm posting this.

Would you like me to continue?

Of course I won't delete it, no matter what. I might just pop up a day and be like: "I'm back and I'm demitted to try to continue."

What you wish is what matters the most to me.

Of course, if you are interested, I do have another SasoDei story going on, which I have no plans to stop!


End file.
